


Witnessing Mallow's fall from grace

by Umuhuu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Ambiguous Age, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Male, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Fucked into submission, Hair-pulling, Insults, Kissing, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Moral Ambiguity, Race Play, Raceplay, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Female, White Cock - Freeform, ball worship, bleached, i need jesus, slave - Freeform, spit, whited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umuhuu/pseuds/Umuhuu
Summary: Lana and Lillie decide to spy on Mallow's date and have to watch a truly twisted and messed up portrayal of love and devotion.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie & Mao | Mallow (Pokemon), Mao | Mallow & Suiren | Lana, Mao | Mallow/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Witnessing Mallow's fall from grace

"Mallow has a date?!" Lillie shouted into her phone, upon hearing these shocking news. Lana pulled her phone away a bit, to not damage her ears and waited until Lillie was done shouting. "Seems so." Lana answered in a worried tone, after a short while.  
"I can't believe it, i thought she didn't have time because of the restaurant." said Lillie.  
"That didn't stop her, apparently."  
"You don't sound too happy about that, Lana. Are you worried?"  
Lana paused for a second. Was she worried? She should be happy for her friend and Mallow looked so ecstatic, back when she told Lana about her new Boyfriend. Almost too happy. There was something off about it.  
"I just want to know if Mallow is safe. She shouldn't settle for anything less than Mr. Perfect himself."  
Lillie held back a soft chuckle, while Lana continued:"I want to...yknow, spy on them." Lillie screamed again.  
"Y-You can't do that, that's indecent! Let her have her privacy, you know how much she values that! She wouldn't have told y-you about her boyfriend if she didn't trust you." Lana paused and the grip around her Phone tightened. "I just want to see this Dude for myself, once i know he's cool, i leave. And if he isn't then i will talk to her later about it. I just want Mallow to be happy, there has been too much that's been shackling her. I want her to be able to move on and if this guy isn't helpful, then-" Lillie interrupted her with an audible sigh. "Fine. I get it, Lana. You won't sit still once you know what this is all about."  
"Damn right."  
"I will accompany you, then."  
"Say what?" Lana looked confused.  
"Wasn't this your intention from the start? You wanted me to come along, didn't you? That was the reasoning behind your sudden call, wasn't it?"  
Lana was stunned, she didn't think about it like that. She just needed someone to vent to, since Mallow wasn't available, but...  
"Okay, fine. But we have to be careful. I don't know where their...date will take place, so lets meet near the restaurant and wait for Mallow. We will follow her then."  
"I shall become one with the night." Lillie said in a mysterious tone, while striking a pose. Lana sighed.  
"Lillie, its the middle of the day."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 2pm, when the girls met and made their way to the Family Restaurant Mallow works at. She lived alone with her Dad and spent every second of her life, devoted to this restaurant. It was completely out of character fo her, to just go off with someone like that. Especially ever since the day her Mother had passed away. The guilt she felt ever since that day, shackled her to this restaurant even more. Her Family was her everything and nothing ever come before it, not even her best friend Lana. And Lana knoew that all too well and she was okay with it. That's just the kind of person Mallow is. She is very cheerful, nice, good at cooking and a total champ when it comes to handling customers. Everyone who ever visted this restaurant, became a fan of hers. She was just that wonderful of a person. Mallow has always been really popular, her beauty and cheerful personality just attracted everyone around her. Boys too, of course. But whenever someone hit on her, she would just wave it off, with a smile. SHe had to interest in romance, since it got in the way of her responsibilities. That's why Lana didn't get it. Why would the ever-so hardworking Mallow, abandon her shift at work, just to hang out with a dude, Lana has never heard of before. They were best friends since childhood days, Mallow just HAD to tell her about him, but it was all too sudden. And that dreamy look on Mallow's face, when she talked about him, just seemed so...off. This entire situation just seemed so incredibly off to her and she couldn’t pinpoint why exactly. She should be happy for her friend, but the circumstances just didn't let her feel that way. She had to see this guy for herself and-Oh, Mallow just left the restaurant. 

She was wearing her usual grey Dungaree-Apron and her long, green hair was tied into two long pigtails. She was smiling a wide, cute smile and blushing like crazy. She was obviously in a hurry, like every second mattered. Lana couldn't bear seeing her like this and she almost felt bad for feeling this way. She had...never seen Mallow be this happy before. Lillie knocked on her shoulder to get her out of this trance and pointed at a hurrying Mallow. Right, they had to follow her. Lana felt so stupid. They started to pursue her, while maintaining a certain distance, to not get caught. Mallow was humming a little song and almost jogged along the road, was she running late or could she just not wait to see this guy? It pissed Lana off, either way. Mallow stopped at a fountain and checked the time, she sighed a sigh of relief and looked around. She seemed to be on time. While Mallow was nervously shifting around and checking the area, Lana and Lillie took cover behind a near fence and watched their friend. Lillie wanted to say just how bad of an idea this actually is, when Mallow whipped out her phone and seemed to be taking a selfie. Not a big deal until Lana and Lillie noticed that Mallow was pulling on her clothes, to reveal more of her toned cleavage for the camera. With a bright blush, wide smile and peace sign next to her face, she took a picture, nodded in approval and tipped around on her phone a bit. "Arrived a bit early, don't let me wait for too long ;) ///"

Lana was disgusted and Lillie couldn't believe what just happened. Their Mallow had sent this guy a lewd picture of herself and judging by how natural it seemed to be for her, it surely wasn't the first time. This went against everything Lana and Lillie seemed to know about their friend. Mallow was wholesome! She covered her eyes, back when Lana first showed her something pornographic, so why...? What has this damn dude done to her best friend? He must have been forcing her to do this! Lana was fed up and wanted to confront her friend, but Lillie grabbed her by the arm and pulled the raging blue haired girl towards herself. She then pointed towards the road, before Lana had any time to protest. Someone was a approaching Mallow. A rather tall dude with pale skin. He looked rather muscular and had slightly messy brown hair and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, that didn't do a very good job at hiding his rather muscular physique. Lana hated to admit it, but he was definitely good looking. How did Mallow meet this guy? He looked a bit older, 2 years at most, than Mallow. He waved at her and Mallow's face was completely red and showed the brightest smile she could muster, then she basically flung herself at him. He caught her and she shoved her tongue into his mouth and melted into his arms. Lillie covered her eyes, saying how indicent of a sight this was and Lana couldn't help but agree. This wasn't the Mallow she knew. This guy was a bit taller than her, but he didn't move an inch down, to kiss her, instead Mallow had to practically climb up on him for a kiss, while he just grabbed a handful of her firm, brown ass. She mewled into his mouth and kept on rassling with his tongue. Lana felt sick. "I mished you sho mush..." Mallow whimpered into his mouth, while she was suckling on his strong tongue and gulping down every drop of drool she could find in his smirking mouth. "I can't wait any longerrr... P-pleashe letsh do it..." Lana was shocked at how desperate Mallow seemed to be for this guy. She didn't even mind him grabbing her ass like that... The guy chuckled and offered her to go to his place, but Mallow insisted that she couldn't wait this long anymore, now that he held her like this. Now that she felt his strong hands on her body, now that he was kneading her ass meat and showing her just how much of a lowly sow she was, whenever she was around him. He showed her how desperate she was for his touch and she enjoyed every second of it.  
After a few more minutes of rough tongue-wrestling and inappropriate groping, he let go off her. Mallow was already reduced to a sweaty, drooling and shivering mess of her former, cheerful self. There was not a single trace of the Mallow Lana once knew left. That's what she thought upon seeing her best friend like this, at least. "P-please, i cant w-wait anymore.." Mallow tried her best to keep herself on her feet. "I need your cock now..." Lana was absolutely devastated. His what? Did she really just say that? The guy simply smirked at the young brown girl in front of him and answered nonchalantly:"Is that really all you have to say? C'mon, Mallow, you can do better than that." What the hell was this guy's problem and what did he want from-before Lana was able to finish her thoughts and ramblings, she had to watch her best friend get down on her knees, in the middle of the road, in front of this absolute prick of a man. She was shaking like crazy and had a twisted smile on her face and looked up at her lover, with a face of absolute devotion. "I'm s-so, so sorry, Master, please forg-give me...But please..I need this fat, w-white monster cock of yours to discipline t-this slutty b-brown pussy of mine, because, as you can see, i'm nothing, but a worthless bitch, without your fat cock ruining some part of m-my body.." While Mallow tried her best not to cum from this humiliating situation she found herself in and was basically worshipping the huge bulge of this freak, Lana was about to lose it all. She could not handle this. She was about to get up and end this charade, when Lillie grabbed her by the arm. "Don't do anything dumb now, Lana! We don't know what this guy is capable off, there has to be a reason why Mallow is acting this way! Let's wait a bit longer and see what happens. The longer we wait, the more evidence piles up, we can call the Police afterwards!" Lana went numb. Lillie was still able to look at this messed up scene rationally, even though their friend was...being reduced, to whatever the hell that was.  
"Please, Master..."  
Mallow's pleading pulled Lana out of her trance. She was still kneeling in front of this guy and it looked like hearts were forming in her eyes. They were so lucky that the streets were so empty this day, or else her reputation would've already gone down the gutter. Just what the hell did she see in this guy and why was she putting herself through this? 

"You really are a handful, Mallow." He shrugged.  
His fucking audacity.  
"I'm so sorry, M-Master. I'm sorry for being so selfish but.." She touched his huge bulge. "I can't control m-myself around you." She looked into his face with the most loving and devoted smile Lana has ever seen, this wasn't even a twisted one, this was a smile of genuine love. Lana felt sick to her stomach, this just made this situation way worse.  
"We can go t-to my place, to the restaurant, if you want, m-my dad isn't home so we can be as loud as you wan-" The guy yanked at her hair and pulled her towards himself. "Ah, so your Place is fine, but mine is too far away? What are you on about, Mallow?" Lana was furious. Not only at this Asshole for treating her friend like this, but also at herself for just watching this happen. But she was also angry at the fact that Mallow clearly enjoyed this entire situation. She was enjoying this way too much.  
"O-oh gawd, i'm sho shorry, Mashter...! I'm shorry for being shuch a shelfish bitsch...." Mallow wasn't even able to talk properly from the pleasure she felt from the pain and humiliation, of having her white Master pull her hair in public and yanking her head around. Mallow was sweating and drooling like crazy, words could never describe the pleasure and happiness she felt at this moment. Receiving such care from a man like him. It was pure bliss.  
"I will cook your favourite m-meal and- ouch! And i will wear whatever you want and i w-will do whatever you want and-" Her pleading was cut short by him starting to walk off in the direction of the before mentioned restaurant, where Mallow came from, while still holding onto her long, green Hair.  
"You're so gonna eat my ass, you selfish little Bitch."  
Lana and Lillie looked at this scene in horror. He had absolutely no respect for Mallow and her wellbeing, all he cares about is his own pleasure. It was like Mallow was brainwashed. But she wasn’t. Mallow was simply in Love. Lana felt like vomiting. She quietly got up and Lilie followed suit. They silently followed the couple, never averted their eyes from the horrifically humiliating scene and didn’t dare say a word. They kept a safe distance from them, but never lost sight of them and their surroundings. How could something like this, something this dark and twisted, happen under Alola’s brightly shining sun?  
After a few hair pulling minutes, he let go off her long, green hair and let her walk alongside him normally. But not because he felt sorry for hurting her, no, he simply got bored of it. Mallow immediately grabbed his arm and held onto it lovingly. She stared at it in awe. The difference in size and color, it was just so mesmerizing to her. She was so lucky to have a Master like him, take care of her inferior needs. She had to repay him properly today. While she was going through every way she would worship his body and take care of his superior needs in her head, Lana was absolutely devastated upon seeing her best friend in such a state. Then the guy looked down at her with a soft look on his face, caressed her pretty face, with his strong hands and leaned in for a kiss. Mallow more than gladly accepted and had the most loving and happy look on her face. But this Kiss was different, it was a very slow, passionate and tender kiss. One of true love and affection. A trail of saliva connected their now seperated lips and they just looked at each other silently. Said silence didn’t last too long, though, because Mallow broke it with a somber “I love you.” She was smiling, blushing and looked like this was the happiest moment of her life. He smiled back and told her he loves her too. And he looked like a normal person, who’s actually in love, while he did that. They looked like genuine lovers right now. And they made a for a really cute couple, like this. If t wasn’t for the horrific scene Lana had witnessed earlier, she would have been fooled by this scene.  
She didn’t know if she had not noticed it until now, or if she just did not want to admit it, but she just noticed that this guy was actually...really handsome. Pretty face and cutely messy hair aside, his tall, muscular body was truly a sight to behold. It could have been molded by Arceus itself. If it wasn’t for him being a Monster and Mallow’s Boyfriend, she herself would have- wait. What was happening to her? Was she really just checking out this guy? What the hell? She mentally slapped herself for doing so and looked at Lillie for comfort, but she looked like she went through the exact same thought process just now. This was bad.  
Mallow was still holding onto his arms, while they were making their way to the restaurant. She was counting the seconds in her head. It was the only way she was able to control herself. She was completely in heat and needed relief. But this wasn’t about her, she needed to please him, she wanted to do whatever he told her to do. It was all about him. He was her Master, after all. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was breathing heavily. The fact that she was able to hold onto him like this, being so close to him, taking in his manly scent and the difference in size and skin color between them, it was all too much for her and she felt some bodily fluids running down her thighs, just thinking about all this.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the restaurant. But someone stood in front of it. An elderly man. A regular at the restaurant. He examined the entrance carefully, he looked clearly confused. “Damn it, not now…” Was all Mallow was able to utter under her breath. She mentally flipped a switch, put on a beaming smile and approached the man.  
“Alola, Mister. I’m sorry but we’re closed for today.”  
The man turned to the young girl and smiled back.  
“Ohh, Alola, young Mallow. Is that so? What a shame. I really wanted to grab a nice bite, haha.” He laughed. A wide smile formed under his grey mustache.  
Go away.  
“I’m so, so sorry, sir. Dad is out at a spa. I wanted him to take a little break, since he always works so hard, for all of us.”  
“Ohh, he really deserves a good break. Now i’m almost disappointed, about him only being gone for a day, haha.”  
Mallow clutched her thighs together and gritted her teeth. Get lost.  
The old man continued: “Why didn’t you join him, Young Mallow? You work just as hard.”  
Mallow averted her gaze, with a sweaty smile.  
He kept going: “You really do deserve a break, so...Oh and who might you be, Young Boy?”  
A shock ran down Mallow’s spine. Until now, he had waited until this charade over but now he walked up to the two of them.  
Lana and Lillie watched this entire scene happening.  
“Alola, Sir. My name is Maik and i’m a friend of Mallow. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled wide and offered him his hand.

Lana was shook at how casual and nice he seemed to be and wondered how much of it was just an act. She also noticed how she was watching him for almost half an hour now and only just now heard his name. Mallow had not once called him by his given name. She only referred to him as her Master and she felt absolutely gutted.

The old man took him up on the offer and shook his hand happily. “Ooh my, what a well behaved Boy. The pleasure is mine. You have a good friend there, Mallow.”  
Liquids kept running down Mallow’s thighs, while she laughed shakily. Let this end already..  
Maik laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “You’re too nice. So, you’re a regular at the restaurant? Can’t blame ya, the food here is amazing, isn’t it?”  
Mallow looked at him with a shocked face. Why was he trying to smalltalk with that geezer? Was he...making her wait on purpose? Was he toying with her? Was he taking advantage and making fun of her impatience? Mallow’s face took on a shade of red and her legs got even shakier. He is just too cruel. She felt even more liquids escaping her womanhood and running down her thighs. She held back a moan. I never stood a chance. She looked at her Master with an admiring smile. She really didn’t deserve a man of his caliber at her side. The two men kept on talking about the least interesting things Mallow has ever heard and Lana was confused as to what exactly was going on.  
After a while, the Old Man checked his watch. “Ooh my, would you look at the time. As much as i enjoyed our little banter, you shouldn’t waste your time with an old man like me. You should enjoy your youth, haha.”  
Maik shook his head, with a smile. “Ah, don’t say that, i enjoyed this conversation just as much, sir. Maybe we will meet again at the restaurant one day. I will treat you to a drink then.” Mallow held onto his back, to keep herself steady, she was going insane.  
“Ohoho, i will gladly take you up on that offer when the time comes, then. But now, i must bid you farewell. Cheerio, Youngsters. Oh and Young Mallow?” She peeked up behind her Master, completely flushed and drenched in her own sweat. “I won’t tell your father about spending time with a boy, while he is out, ahaha. Though, he probably wouldn’t mind, considering how well behaved and considerate he is.” He laughed, waved at the two of them and walked off.

Maik grabbed a handful of Mallow’s firm, brown Ass and smirked down at her. “What’s wrong? You’re sweating like crazy.” His fingers started to twirl around at her rear and a deep groan escaped Mallow’s sweet lips. “What’s gotten you so hot and bothered?” Before Mallow had any time to answer, he just put the dirty fingers that just explored her Asshole, into her Mouth and made her suck and lick on them. Not a single sign of protest from her. No. She loved this. Her eyes got all misty, the blush on her sweet cheeks grew wider and wider, sweat was running down her entire body and juices were practically gushing out of her little slit. “You’re such a hopeless slut.” Her legs twitched at that. She didn’t protest, didn’t know what to do or say, she simply nodded and stared at her Master dreamily. “Get inside already.” He took the fingers out of her mouth, wiped them dry on her sweaty face and slapped her ass hard to finally get her to move. She yelped but loved the sensation and a little gush of bodily fluids squirted out of her brown pussy. Oh Arceus, how she loved this man and what he did to her. Hastily and shakily was she fumbling around with the key, desperately trying to stop herself from shaking, so that she could finally open this damn door, step inside and just let the magic happen.

Lana was watching this entire time and was completely taken aback by Maik’s sudden changes in attitude. He went from treating Mallow like dirt, to kissing her passionately, to normally talking to someone, just to go back to mistreating Mallow. She still didn’t understand anything that was happening. Just what did Mallow see in him? Why was she enduring such poor treatment? And why couldn’t she stop herself from watchting? She felt sick. She looked over to Lillie and the way she was trembling, told Lana that she was probably just as terrified of this guy.

In the meantime was Mallow desperately trying to open up that damn door, but her trembling and those sweaty hands of hers hindered her from doing so. She gritted her teeth and exhaled hot air. She was so in heat, she just couldn’t concentrate on a damn door. But he told her to do it, so she had no choice and the way he was holding back a laugh, while watching her struggle, was so humiliating, it made it even harder for her. But she loved the fact that she was pleasing him. Entertaining him. This was all she was good for, after all. She was just a vessel for his love and attention. His words were the law and she had to obey all of them. She started to shake her ass around a bit, not even intentionally, but deep in her mind, she knew how much he loved the sight of her brown ass swaying from left to right.  
She turned her hot, drooling, sweaty face toward him and started to plead:”Master please, i’m no good. P-please open up this door for me, i’m simply too dumb.”  
She separated her ass cheeks to give him a good view of her sweet brown ass, wet slit and twitching asshole.  
“Just look at how wet and ready i am for you and your fat white cock, Master. G-getting fucked by you is all i’m good for.”  
She got hotter and hotter. Wetter and wetter.  
“All this time, all i could think about was getting my insides rearranged by that fucking huge w-white cock of yours..! I’m too much of a dumb slut to open up this door, Master, please..free me from this hell, i’ll do everything you want..!”  
She got down on her knees.  
Lana and Lillie watched in terror.  
“Once we’re inside, i’ll prepare your favourite meal and get under the table, so you don’t have to see my stupid...nigger face while i clean your sweaty cock.”  
Mallow was getting more and more into this situation and something dark and twisted took over her mind, it was like she didn’t even realize what the hell she was saying anymore. She got way too much into the heat of the moment.  
“I’ll lick your entire, superior body clean, you look so sweaty, so i’ll take care of that. O-oh Arceus, i already can’t wait to lick your hairy ass again today, i’ll massage you too and lick your dirty feet clean, until you allow me to show myself again. I won’t even t-touch myself, even though i can’t take this any longer. You are the one and only person who can pleasure me. Even though, i don’t even deserve it. Even though i’m just a d-dumb nigger whore and you are a strong, white, superior male.”  
Mallow was drooling and sweating like crazy, she crawled around on the ground in front of her Master, who just looked down at her. For a second it looked like, even he was surprised and taken aback at the sudden hardcore raceplay. She was always kinda into that, but she never called herself a...Y’know. But he more than welcomed this sudden change of pace.  
“At least you’re being honest here, my dumb little slut.”  
He gently pulled her face towards his, by the chin and she felt so blessed to be this close to him, too look at him and his beautiful-WHACK! He brutally slapped her to the ground, spat in her face and took the keys from her trembling hands.  
“I’m glad you finally realized just how worthless you are without me.”  
He opened up the front door with ease and looked back at her with a dismissive expression.  
“Utterly useless.”  
She got up again and happily went inside as well. Her face hurt like crazy, her head was spinning and her cheeks completely flushed. All kinds of juices were running down her body and she simply knew: everything he said just now was right. She never felt so...fulfilled before. So happy.  
Lana couldn’t take this anymore. Mallow even called herself a… Just what the hell happened to her? What was this Monster doing to her? But as soon as she wanted to pull out her phone, Lillie got up and started to approach the building. “I have to keep watching.” She said. Lana didn’t say anything, still boiling with rage and all sorts of other emotions and just quietly followed her.  
Once they peeked through a window on the side of the building, that gave them a pretty good look at what was going on inside, they couldn’t believe what they just witnessed and stared with an expression of shock.

Maik just stood there. With his pants down. His muscular, hairy legs spread and a desperate, Mallow, kneeling behind him. She basically hugged him from behind and shoved her long tongue into his asshole, just as both of them had announced earlier. She was taking in his strong scent and kept on rimming him. She was moaning like crazy and felt like she was in heaven. Every time he put his strong hands on her head, to lead her tongue better, she hummed in approval. Every time he let out a satisfied moan, she just went at it harder, to hear more of it. For her, his groans and moans were the most beautiful sounds in the world. Now she put one of her small hands on his muscular stomach and explored it a bit, from behind, while still licking and exploring his ass. He was so strong and well built. Mallow never got enough of his body. Her hand wandered downwards and she finally reached her goal. His fat white cock. She wrapped her tiny, brown hands around it and wasn’t even close to covering it all…! He was just too big.. What did she ever do, to deserve a God like him? She still couldn’t comprehend the fact, that this MONSTER was inside of her. She started pumping her hands back and forth on that huge cock, while stll licking his hairy ass. How she loved this. Being on her knees and just pleasing her Master. This was her place. Beneath him. At his mercy. This was where she belongs. She moaned into his ass. More sweat was running down his back and she made sure to catch it all, with her trusty tongue. He tasted so good. All of him was so delicious. His ass, his sweat, his spit...And she didn’t even get to the Main-Dish yet…  
He may be the strongest, manliest and most important man in her life, probably in the entire world, but hearing him holding back his moans, made her wanna tease him even more, so she shoved that tongue in deeper and swirled it around like her life depended on it. She kept on pumping on his gigantic cock as well. She just kept rimming and jerking him off for minutes on end. And it was absolute bliss.

Lana and Lillie were still outside, basically pressing their faces against the window, to keep watching and not miss a single detail. Lana was absolutely disgusted by Mallow’s submissive behavior and how she worshipped this dude, without showing any restraints.  
Lillie on the other hand...She was kind of entranced by the sight of his muscular body, huge cock and her best friend just indulging herself in countless indecencies for his sake. And Mallow really looked like she was enjoying herself. Like she was enjoying the taste. Like this was the best moment of her entire life. She shook her head. No, she wasn’t allowed to have such thoughts.

Maik suddenly turned around and started to smear his fat, musky cock against Mallow’s brown face. It was obvious that he really enjoyed that sight, so he just kept wiping it all over face.  
Mallow was completely taken aback by this, her tongue was still out and she just wanted to keep eating him out, or finally take his precious cock in, but he just kept teasing her face with that monstrous cock of his. Whenever he got close to her sweet lips and she was ready to take it in, he just pulled back again and slapped her face with his meaty cock. He was so powerful. He grabbed her head by the hair and pulled her face towards his crotch and let his cock rest on her face. Her eyes went wide and she took in a big whiff of his cock musk. Fuck, his smell was so strong and manly. She started to slowly and carefully lick his big balls and was beyond ecstatic, when he didn’t pull back, so she just kept taking care of his sweaty balls, while his fat, white member rested on top of her flushed, brown face. Precum was dripping from the tip of his cock, onto her face, but she kept on licking his hairy, sweaty balls, while taking in the smell. She started to suck on one ball, while massaging the other. She carefully put her other hand around his cock and was so happy, about him not pulling back again. Again, his cock was WAY too big for her tiny hands. And heavy too. She couldn’t wrap her fingers all the way around it and there was till so much cock uncovered by her hands, it was beyond mesmerizing. Her tongue wandered up his cock and she licked the entire thing from the base, to the tip and then started to suckle on it, to get a taste of his leaked precum. Fuck, was it ever delicious. Just like his cock. She was a well-trained cook, but she could never in her life recreate a dish, that could rival the strong taste of his superior white cock. “Mashter, i loff your cock…” She stared up at him, from underneath, with his fat member in her mouth and started to slowly take it deeper and deeper. “I could suck you off all day..” Not even halfway in and she was already gagging like crazy and precum was basically spurting out of his cock, down her tiny throat. His moans just made her wanna go at it harder, but he pulled back again, before she had the opportunity. But this time, he grabbed her head by the two long pigtails and actually did it. He started to shove his fat cock into her mouth and started to actually fuck her sweet face.  
On her own, she was only ever able to take about half of it. He was simply too big for her. But once Maik takes the initiative, the tables truly do turn. He just shoves his meaty cock down her throat. Loud gagging, gurgling and the sounds of his hips slapping against her tiny face, filled the room. Mallow couldn’t think straight anymore, her arms went limp and she simply accepted her fate at his mercy. Drool was running down her entire body and she struggled to breath. No matter how far he pulled out of her, it was never enough for her to breath. Tears started to run down her face, because of the toll he took on her throat. His cock constantly scraped against the back of her throat. She would probably wouldn’t be able to get the taste of his cock out of her mouth for weeks. His balls constantly slapped her chin and her nose was practically buried in his pubic hair. But despite all that, despite her almost losing consciousness, despite her struggle to breath, move, protest and so on, she simply knew: This is what heaven must be like. She gargled on his fat cock some more, swallowed every drop of precum and kept struggling, until he completely pulled out of her mouth, to give her time to breath. But Mallow didn’t need any of that and simply shoved her face into his crotch again and kept gagging. She completely lost control of herself and sucked on his massive dick, like her life depended on it, during all this, she never lost eye contact with him, she was completely mesmerized by his bright, green eyes and the taste of his cock. He patted her head in approval and she basically squealed around his cock and the juices just kept gushing out of her. She absolutely loved his rough treatment, but the lovey-dovey stuff never missed its mark on her, either. Her devotion towards her Master knows no bounds and just kept growing, just like his white dick. No matter what he did and how he did it, it was perfect and she never got enough of it.  
I have to make him happy. She gagged. I have to please him. Her throat was sore. I am his Bitch. She pumped her head back on forth on his mighty cock. I have to- He suddenly pulled out of her mouth and a endlessly long trail of spit was connecting her sweet lips and his massive dick. “This is enough.” Her eyes went wide and she couldn’t help but stare at it him in utter shock and disbelief. “W-what..?” She wrapped her arms around his hips and buried her face into his crotch again. Mouth agape, his cock in her throat, loudly gagging. “I chan shtill pweashe you, Mashtah...” He slapped her face but she didn’t budge. “Let me show you my worth, Mashter.” He slapped her face, that didn’t want to let go of his cock, again. “I know exacty what you’re worth. I’m the only one who sees any worth in you. That’s why…” He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head away from his crotch. The pain on her scalp didn’t stop her from worshipping his dick though, so she kept licking and jerking it. “...I told you to stop, you stupid Bitch. Stop, or i won’t fuck your shitty brains out.”  
Maik had a dominant side to him and he loved abusing this young girl, really, he could do it for hours, days even, and would never get tired of her, her reactions, her worshipping, ruining her mind and her body. But he was rather desperate, right now. Truth is, his cock is rather sensitive, especially at the tip. And Mallow loved nothing more, than suckling on the tip of his cock, to gulp down all his delicious precum and she’s been going at it for a while now, so he was rather close and as much as he loved the sight of her brown face, covered in his white cum, he always wants to shoot the first shot inside of her. All of this is why, he was so serious and on the edge (quite literally, even) of seriously getting angry at her.  
Upon hearing this, Mallow breathed out a musky sigh of relief. She thought he grew tired of her, that she wasn’t able to please him, but it was the complete opposite. She pleased him enough, to make him get serious. Finally. She hasn’t touched herself once, during all this, so she too was very much on edge. Her lower half was completely drenched in all kinds of juices, totally itchy and oh so incredibly empty and she needed nothing more, than the superior white Cock of her beloved Master to ravage her insides, to make that itch stop. He was the only one who could manage to do that. He was the only one, who was able to, quite literally scratch that itch for her.  
She pulled her dungaree down a bit, to reveal her bouncy, youthfully perky tits. She wore nothing underneath, all that would just get in the way. She pulled the, completely drenched, underside of it to the side, to reveal her sopping wet, needy Pussy to him. She was on her back now. On the ground. Legs spread. Breathing heavily, she was completely in heat. Like an animal. Her heart was beating like crazy, both out of love and devotion and out of anticipation of what was to come. She just needed to take a look at this mighty Cock of his and the juices were already just gushing out of her slit. All this power in front of her was irresistible. He was irresistible. He finally took of his shirt, to reveal his strong, white body to her. Gods, how she loved this sight. He slowly got on top of her, almost too slow, like he was showing off, or teasing her. His muscular arms steadied themselves right next to her head, his face was right in front of hers and his cock was brushing her thighs. He was so fucking close to her and she couldn’t help but turn into a blushing, shivering mess upon realizing this. His green eyes were looking right through it and he just kept teasing her, with kisses, licks and dick brushings. A playful, almost romantic, back and forth between the two lovers ensued.

And all Lana and Lillie could do, was watch. Completely in awe at what was happening in there, right before their very eyes. Somehow, both of them didn’t have what it took, to stop them. While for Lana it was the fact that all this did make Mallow truly happy. It was a messed up sense of happiness, but happiness nonetheless. She hated his guts, she really did, but if he could give Mallow what she needed, then, maybe...  
Lillie on the other hand, started to feel really weird upon seeing the power dynamic between them. Maik was so immensely powerful and in control, it...really started to turn her on. She knew Mallow as a happy, hard working, wholesome Girl. She was a bit naive, yea, but her heart was bigger than anyone else’s. But seeing her like this. Reduced to slobbering, needy Slut, licking his ass like its a foreign delicatesse, worshipping this gigantic cock of his and, honestly, the contrast in their physique and skin colors sure did a number of things to young Lillie here. She felt so bad about it and could never tell Lana about it, but she started to understand what Mallow saw in Maik and why she turned into this. Because truth be told: she was getting wet as well.

Mallow had wrapped her arms around Maik’s neck and her legs around his hips and the two of them were french kissing, like there was no tomorrow. They exchanged crazy amounts of spit and saliva and, of course, all Mallow was able to think, was how good it all tasted. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, sweat mixing, genitals brushing against each other, the pure, animalistic reek of sex in the air. They were both completely in heat and had long lost their composure. Maik’s fat cock has probably never been this hard and big, while Mallow’s pussy has never been wetter, readier and needier. The itch was unbearable. And Maik was finally ready to put it in. She made sure to look deep into his eyes, when she felt him aiming his cock, towards her slit. She loved it to look into them, when he was entering her. It felt so intimate. He finally pushed his cockhead inside of her, even though he was really big, he slid in easily, because of how drenched she already was. Fuck, finally. Mallow already felt so fulfilled, it hurt, but also just felt so fucking good. It didn’t matter how many times they did it, he was still way, way too big for her. But neither of them cared about such trivialities, right now. Not only Mallow’s snug pussy tightened around his massive cock, no, she too tightened her grip around his neck and hips. Maik was thrusting his hips deeper and faster, with each thrust. Inch for Inch. He was still not used to her tightness, just like how she wasn’t used to his size, but it just felt way too good. Mallow was already moaning and screaming like an animal, not a single trace of the wardworking, diligent Bean she once was. No. She has completely turned into his personal Fuckmeat and both of them loved it. “P-pleashe, fuck me hardeeerrr..!” Was all she could shout out under breath. Maik took her up on that offer. Mallow’s arms and legs were still wrapped around him, so he simply stood up, kept holding onto her and simply fucked her like this. He pushed her onto his cock and she was sure, that he has never reached this deep before. Which was, of course, wrong. She was just completely in the moment and absolutely hooked on his cock. “Y-youre s-sho fugging shtrongggg…” Her tongue was hanging out and she was drooling all over him and herself, while her grip tightened and she dug her nails into him, while he just kept rearranging her insides, from underneath. He was both pusher her up and down on his meat stick and thrusting his hips, at the same time. That was the only way to get deeper inside, considering just how tight she was. Her juices were practically spurting around the entire restaurant, because he pushed her around so violently on his cock. She had also been squirting nonstop ever since he started doing that. Both because it felt so good and because he was so fucking big, but also because the strength and manliness he displayed during this act, was just too much for her to take. He was a God among men and he really was using all this strength and power to make her his. Just how lucky was she..? She threw her head back and reached her highest climax yet, while letting out an absolutely animalistically pathetic scream of pleasure. Her eyes rolled into her head so much, that it hurt and her Master simply kept thrusting into her. It felt like he was ripping her completely apart, but she didn’t want him to stop. He still hasn’t cum yet. She still needed to please him. If she couldn’t even do that, then what was the point of him, keeper her as his pet? She had to put those slutty hips of hers to better use. She looked into his eyes again, while slamming her hips onto his. He simply let out a snicker. “You still haven’t gotten enough yet, Slut?” She slammed her hips down harder. “No w-way, you shtill didn’t cum inshide m-me yet..!” Maik thrusted his hips harder, in unison to hers. “You’re such a Slut, i love it.”

“Just what the hell is happening in there…?” Asked Lana after a few minutes of watching their hardcore standing-up-sex. “How the hell is she able to keep up with this Monster..?” Lillie wasn’t saying anything, she just noticed that her panties have become oddly drenched and she simply couldn’t avert her eyes from this sight. Lana was right, he truly is a Monster. But the absolute best kind of Monster and she started to hate him less and less, with every thrust of his she had to witness. Before she noticed, a finger of hers, slid underneath her panties, while she held back a little moan.

Meanwhile, Mallow and Maik had changed positions a bit. He was still carrying her, but now he was thrusting into her from behind, while holding onto her wrists. Mallow couldn't thrust into him, in this position, but the less control she had, the hornier she got. She has truly developed an absolutely masochistic and submissive side, ever since she became his and it got worse and worse, with each thrust, of his strong hips. “Fu-u-uck, you-u-u-u a-a-a-are to-o-o fu-u-u-ucki-i-i-ing shtro-o-o-ong fo-o-or me-e-e-e..!!” Was all Mallow was able to let out, while he ravaged her. His powerful thrusts made it hard for her to speak. Maik’s Arms started to become kind of tired, during all this, he has been carrying her useless body around and fucking into her, for a solid 15 minutes by now, after all. So he simply just dropped her.  
“O-ouch, what the fu-” Before she could say anything more, Maik rammed his monstrous Cock into her again. “You got a problem with that? Lose some weight then, Bitch.” She was anything but fat, in fact, she had the ideal body, defined curves and meaty in just the right areas, but no more than necessary. One could easily call her body a holy temple and it wouldn’t have been an overstatement. She truly was perfect. The fact of the matter though was, that he rather insulted and belittled her, instead of showing any sign of weakness around her. Mallow took that more than personally, but his insults always turned her on. She got even tighter and wetter. “Yesh, i’m sho shorry, Mashter, pweashe fuck all that unnescheshary meat outta my useless body..” He snickered again and grabbed a handful of her meaty tits and just rolled with this. “You stupid bitch, what’s with all that unnecessary meat, huh?” She squirted again, after feeling his strong, dominant touch. “Just because you work with food, doesn’t mean, that you should look like the part.” He was still thrusting into her, but the tit grabbing, slowly turned into tit slapping. “Fucking Bitch!” He just slapped her tits around while he fucked her powerfully. The closer to his climax he got, the less he cared about her wellbeing, all that mattered for him right now, was his pleasure. His balls were slapping against her firm ass this entire time. Mallow screamed in delight. “It’sh MY useless meat! Fuck it outta me!” She threw her head back. “Fuck all that shtupid Nigger meat outta me, while you bleach my inshides, with your white fucking cum!” He got closer and closer to his climax and just couldn’t take it anymore and started to choke her with both of his powerful hands, while thrusting into her harder and harder. His balls tightened up, his cockhead started to tingle and his cock tensed up, veins popping and he clenched his teeth. Mallow was gasping for air while he prepared for his last thrust. A balls deep thrust, while he was holding onto her neck and groaning like an animal. Cum flooded her insides, way too much cum for her tiny body, so after a while, it just gushed out of her. They were both cumming like crazy, during all this. Mallow has turned into a quivering, squirting mess, while Maik was hunched over her tiny, brown frame and breathing heavily. He pulled out of her, to give both of them a second to recover from their massive high. But that didn’t last long, Mallow was already on her knees again and sucked his dick clean, from all the cum and her juices. “Shorry for making shuch a messh..” Maik didn’t care all that much. “It’s your family’s restaurant, so it’s not my problem. That’s where it dawned on her. What the hell did she just do..? She dirtied this place. A place where people eat. Where her family and friends go in and out on a daily basis. “Damn it, shorry i have to clean thish up, before dad getsh home..!” She wanted to get up, but Maik grabbed her hair again. “Clean up, huh?” He pushed her face onto the ground, right on top of the cum and juices, that leaked out of her, mere moments ago. “Do that then. Clean up. Just like how you cleaned up my Cock, just now.” Mallow was immediately pulled back into this dark, messed up world, into the two of them inhabited. “Yesh, of courshe, Mashter…” She started to lick their juices from the dirty ground. All kinds of bodily fluids landed on the ground, mixed together and turned into a physical representation of their love. It was dirty and disgusting, but it just felt so real and right and tasted way too good to stop. Maik was laughing at how disgusting and pathetic Mallow was behaving for him, and put his still hugely erect cock, back inside of her needy cunt from behind, Doggy Style. Both of them were nowhere near satisfied. Mallow wanted to look back at her Master again, but he simply pushed her head down, into this juicy mess, again. “Clean this damn mess up, make yourself useful for once, Woman.” She simply nodded and hummed in approval, while getting tighter. While licking more of this mess off the ground and he kept ravaging her insides from behind. The humiliation, the aching pain inside of her, the strong hand on top of her head, that’s pushing her down, into this wet mess they have made earlier and the trouble she has, licking it all off. It was all just too much for her. She was cumming and squirting with each and every thrust of his strong hips. His big balls were slapping against her cunt and sometimes even kept brushing against her clit, which really made her go crazy on his massive cock. Even more than before, that is. She was screaming, groaning and desperately tried to focus on licking the ground clean, but the way he was ravaging her pussy, insulting her, humiliating her on the ground, was even more intense than before, which made it way too hard for her. While Mallow struggled to stay conscious, was Maik realizing something. “Oh yeah, i’m kinda short on Money, right now.” Mallow could barely make out what he was saying but she saw him reaching for the counter, while still fucking her, when she peeked up at him. “You won’t mind, right?” He smiled down at her devilishly. She was shocked and wanted to shout at him, that he can’t just take their hard earned money, but he simply stepped on her head, with his foot and pushed her onto the wet ground again. First she exclaimed: "N-No, pleashe, don't take it!" as she tries to get up from the doggy position, but the superior white male just lifts his sweaty foot above her dirty, brown face again and forces her head to the ground, once more. With his monstrous white cock he keeps on pounding as mallows cute brown face is sandwiched between the cold, wet and hard ground and the dirty sweaty feet of her beloved white master. She is now unable to stop him from taking any money, in fact she is unable to fight against this brutal ravaging, that she didn't sign up for and yet she falls in love with it either way, all over again, as she knows this was never about her, but rather about her much more important and stronger white master. “Take it! It’sh all yoursh! But PLEASHE, keep fucking me like thish!!”

Lana is horrified as she is convinced that mallow must be in pain and that this guy is only taking advantage of her! As she takes a step back, she feels her shoe stepping into a warm puddle. Upon looking back, she has to witness her other best friend, Lillie, fingering herself like crazy and leaking excruciating amounts of fluids. She was moaning loudly, pinching one of her small nipples and fingerfucking herself, without even taking notice of Lana, who stared at her in horror. Lana didn’t even notice what was happening right next to her, because she was too focused on what Mallow was doing. Her laser focus resulted in another one of her friends losing herself to the pleasure. She lost another friend to this guy. She just fell to her knees and kept staring at Lillie, who still was aggressively playing with herself. Like she was trying to imitate the rough treatment, she was witnessing. She still didn’t notice Lana, who was starting to cry, next to her, because she was so into the moment. So in heat. She definitely had to give Mallow a call later. She...needs to experience this herself. Lana looked back inside the Restaurant.

Maik had already finished inside Mallow again, who was now lying slump on the ground. She was unconscious. She, quite literally, lost herself in the pleasure. Maik was smearing his huge cock against her face, like he tried to wipe it clean, but after a while he just stopped, looking annoyed, got up and started to take on his clothes. He put the money he took earlier into his wallet, had the audacity to take a photo, or two, of the mess, he made out of Mallow and smirked. He opened the door and left the restaurant. But there he saw the two girls. One looking at him in terror and another on was staring at him with a dreamy smile. She was masturbating. They were probably watching all this happen. It clicked in his head. He remembered a few photos Mallow had showed him before. “Oh, wait i know you guys. You’re Mallow’s friends.” He smiled at them. “She always talks very highly of you, so it's nice to finally meet you guys in person.” He started to approach them. “Sorry, you had to watch all this, i sure took a number on her.” He looked at Lana. “But i assure you, she’s more than Okay with all this.” A tear was running down Lana’s face, because she knew, he was right. During all this, Mallow looked happier than ever before. His gaze wandered over to Lillie, who was still rubbing her Pussy to the sight of him. He was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “But you seem to have enjoyed the show.” Lillie nooded and couldn’t hold back a moan. 'I’m not really into Blonde’s, but…' He extended one of his hands. “Come with me.” Lillie was shocked and couldn’t help but grin. She got up without second thought. Lana tried to stop her, but Lillie didn’t budge. “Lillie, No!” Maik grabbed Lillie by the wrist. “You’re quite the slut, for masturbating to me ravaging your friend.” She nodded. “LILLIE, PLEASE!” Maik and Lillie started to walk away from the traumatized Lana. “I’m all sweaty now, so i need a tongue a take care of that.” Lillie’s legs twitched. “Yesh, Mashter…”  
Lillie looked back at her friend, one last time and simply said:”I’m shorry, Lana, but how am i shupposhed reshisht a Man like him?” And the two of them kept on walking. Leaving Lana behind, in tears. She had lost her best friends and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to get up and found a little wet stain at her crotch.  
Maybe there was something, one thing, she could do to reconnect with her friends....

**Author's Note:**

> Maik is based on a good mutual of mine, he isn't as messed up, though and his name isn't even Maik lmao But he really likes Mallow and has a dominant edge to him, so...This had to be done. Don't take any offense in the language that was chosen here, it's all just in need of making it all more depraved and messed up. Black lives matter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, bro.


End file.
